


Down Vape Alleyway

by Cerivandr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Comfort, DC comics - Freeform, Fluff, Mention of abuse, Other, Pre-Catwoman, Pre-Two Face, Young Harvey Dent, Young Selina Kyle, harvey dent - Freeform, mention of abandonment, selina kyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerivandr/pseuds/Cerivandr
Summary: Part One of Harvey Dent First Encounters.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 2





	Down Vape Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of Harvey Dent First Encounters.

_It is a peaceful night in the city of Gotham, protected by high walls, each individual brick sculptured from expensive steel, with a sombre vape mixed in with variations of purple submerging from beyond the deep waters and painting the scene of a lively city._

Down each alleyway, there is plenty of unhinged business wondering about. However, specifically in this alleyway, is a hotspot for stray cats and countless of lost or abandoned children, desperate for shelter to keep themselves away from danger. It all started from a young, vulnerable girl who habitauted in an old, torn cardboard box, observing a younger boy walking past her and fascinated by the the alleyway home to many cats.

Stood in the middle of the cat dominated alleyway, the boy looks around him, observing the area and its many components. With an inhale, then an exhale, the boy starts speaking, “Woah... This place is so cool... And s-scary...” nerves send chill sensations down his spine. As he becomes more attached to his surroundings, he starts exploring the place, eventually coming across the girl residing in a cardboard box and surprised how a fragile little girl can live in a years old box in such extreme weather conditions.

“Hey, ummm... Aren't you cold?”, the boy kneels down, taking off his oversized leather jacket and listens to what the girl has to say, “Not a single chill”, she replies with a shivering tone. “Refusing a kind offer in horrible weather like this doesn't exist in my lawbook, y'know”, gently sliding his jacket onto the girl's body, satisfied that she is wrapped up in something warmer than her damaged home. Shocked at the courage the boy had to strip his jacket and lend it onto a fellow child associate in strict weather conditions, “K-k-kid, that was totally unnecessary! You heard me say what I said, but you still... Oh, it doesn't matter”, a smile appears across her face, so subtly.

“I won't allow anymore kids to suffer, not while I'm around, anyway”, the boy smiles softly, his eyes locking with the girl's. “Oh, that's right! I need to introduce myself! Well, ladies first”, his head gestures order the girl to introduce herself first. Leaning up slightly, she feels comfortable talking in this position, “The name's Selina Kyle, but I don't mind you calling me Selina or Kitty. If you couldn't tell, I'm an enthusiastic cat lover. Anyways, your turn, pretty boy”, Selina files her nails with a tattered nail filer she found lying around, while the boy blushes from the compliment he received. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Kyle! I'm Harvey Dent, a boy who aspires to become a lawyer and fight injustice! Lady Justice is on my side!”, Harvey stands up, demonstrating his fighting skills, with a bunch of fast moving punches and aggressive kicking. 

In admiration to Harvey's competence in fighting, Selina enjoys his persistence and ocean deep knowledge of combat skills. Relieved, “Ah... You really are the perfect lawyer AND soldier, aren't you, Mister Dent?”, she coos at Harvey, with a smile like one of an angel's. “S-Selina, I... You really think so? Well, I did learn them from my father...”, Dark clouds and rain are quick to smother his face with misery. Concerned, Selina rises from her lean position and stands besides Harvey, asking, “Anything wrong, pretty boy? You can tell me anything you want. I'm willing to listen”, then stares at him with her eyes adjusting like ones of a cat's. 

Tension building up, Harvey replies to the cat-like lady's question with, “Ugh, my father... I just remembered he's looking for me and when he does find me, I'll be in deep trouble. By this, I mean he'll give me treatment much worse than expected for a twelve year old”. Inevitably, Harvey's muscles start to tense up after hearing the coarse voice of an older man, approximately. “HARV! HARVEY! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!”, the shouting only got louder, as it echoed through the alleyway and rung in Harvey's ears. Retreating to behind a dumpster, Harvey, shuffling around in his shirt pockets, found a box of candy sticks, some dollar bills, and a Tamagotchi showcasing a pixelated cat on the screen and with a flash, he passes them to Selina, before saying, “Here, Selina. Take these. It's not easy living in poverty, so I need you to take these as essentials”. 

Hesitantly, with precaution, Selina takes the items Harvey offered her, knowing the essentials will fuel her life by an extra twenty-five miles. “H-Harvey... Thank you. Thank you for the kind gifts. They mean a lot to a cold feline such as myself. So, is this where we say goodbye?”, Purring, not wanting Harvey to leave her side. “Unfortunately, but there is a fifty-fifty chance we'll meet again. My coin bets on it”, he takes out his silver dollar coin; flips it momentarily and shoves it back in his pant pocket. “Impressive flipping skills, as well as lawyer and fighting skills. Well, with you around, my night couldn't have got any better. It was a pleasure to meet you and we'll see each other around, huh? Goodbye, Harvey”, creeping from behind the dumpster into her cardboard home, the young feline lays down on her side, taking a candy stick from its box, and gripping onto it with her lips. Before Harvey walks away into the electronic fumes, he whispers, “Farewell, Selina. You rest up well”, and with that, he evaporates into the mist clogging up the area. 

_As the subtle breeze blows between alleyway compartments and onto the delicate bodies of many homeless children, the night flows from the mist and illuminates the sky with many radiants of purple, with a streak of pink streaming through the cloudy river._

_A peaceful night in the city of Gotham, with the sky river highlighting the hemisphere with its composition of beautifully rendered warm colours to give its beloved city a meaning. The meaning being it has years loaded with potential that is ready to be unpacked._


End file.
